A Loving Family Is Priceless
by Silenttearz03
Summary: Now that things have taken an odd turn for the worse, how will it end? StephPaul, ShaneMarissa, LindaVince
1. Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story  
  
Characters: Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, Marissa McMahon, Declan McMahon, Stephanie Levesque and Paul Levesque  
  
Summary: Linda feels that her family is slowly drifting apart so she invites everyone to the McMahon mansion for a family gathering.  
  
*********  
  
Linda sighed as she looked through a photo album. She smiled as she went through some of the pictures. Most of them were taken in the summer last year. The more that she thought about it the more she wanted to cry. She felt that her family was slowly drifting away. She hadn't seen Shane and Marissa lately since they had Declan. She hadn't seen Paul and Stephanie either since they got married. When she saw them at work they were usually too rapped up in each other to talk. That's when she got an idea, a way to keep her family together. She soon got on the phone and made a few calls. Vince came into the house a few hours later and went up to Linda.  
  
"Hey honey" He says as she is cleaning up. "Uh... hun why are you cleaning"  
  
"Because we are having guests"  
  
"Who is coming over?" Vince asked  
  
"The kids" Linda says  
  
Vince eyes her and says. "Um.... which kids"  
  
"All of them" Linda says as Vince eyes widened  
  
"All four of them" Vince says  
  
"Yes I have invited them to stay with us for a few days"  
  
"Why did you do that?" Vince asked  
  
Don't get him wrong, he loved his children, even Paul and Marissa, even though they were his son and daughter in law. He never put in the in law part though. Of course Paul didn't call him dad yet but he figured that would be odd for them both. Everyone knew he loved Shane and Stephanie but that didn't mean that he wanted them all at his house to drive him crazy.  
  
"Our family is drifing apart Vince.... I just wanted us to spend some time together"  
  
"We always spend time together" Vince says  
  
"But we don't do it together like we use to do it. When was the last time we saw Shane and Rissa?"  
  
"When they brought over the baby"  
  
"They have been so busy with the baby we don't get to see them anymore. And we never see Paul and Steph" Linda says  
  
"We always see Paul and Steph"  
  
"Yes we see them, but we never talk to them"  
  
"That is because they are usually too busy making out or having sex" Vince says. "They are a newlywed couple that is what they are going to do"  
  
"But that doesn't mean that they have to forget about us" Linda says  
  
Vince sighs. "They haven't forgotten about us... they have just grown up and have lives of their own"  
  
"Are you telling me you don't miss Steph. Daddy's little girl" Linda says knowing that would get to him  
  
"Of course I do but....."  
  
"And don't you want to see your beautiful grandson.... Your first and only grandson for now"  
  
"Of course I want to see him but...."  
  
"Besides if you leave Steph and Paul alone too long then they might have a few children of their own soon. That's if Stephanie isn't already pregnant"  
  
Vince thought about that. He didn't want his little girl having kids yet. The thought of having a lot of grandkids didn't bother him but the thought of his little baby having about five or six scared him  
  
"You know maybe it wouldn't be so bad having them come over" He says  
  
"I knew you would see it my way eventually"Linda says. "Well we have to get ready. They will be here in a few hours"  
  
"How did you get them to come. They are not big fans of these family gatherings"  
  
"I simply told them that we needed them. I also told them that you fell from a tree in the backyard and hit your head on the concrete"  
  
"Linda how could you lie to them like that and get them worried"  
  
"Because I knew that was the only way that they would actually come" Linda says  
  
"But we don't even have a tree in our backyard" Vince says  
  
"I know that but the kids won't think about it, they will be too worried" She reassures him. "Now help me get ready"  
  
Vince sighs knowing he is not going to win. A few hours go by as they are fixing up the house for the kids.  
  
"Ok.... now we have to do sleeping arrangements" Vince says  
  
"Well Shane and Marissa need a big room so they have enough room for the basinet for the baby"  
  
"And Paul and Steph need a room away from everyone else so they won't disturb anyone in the middle of the night with their moans and other noises"  
  
"Shane and Marissa get the blue bed sheets" Linda says. "What color should Paul and Steph get"  
  
They silently think for a minute before they both respond. "White"  
  
"Well now that we have everything set up all there is left to do is wait until they arrive"  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Shane and Marissa have an agreement problem, Steph and Shane always argue and Paul and Steph can't keep their hands off each other" Vince explained  
  
"With Declan around I doubt Marissa and Shane argue that much and Shane and Steph will always have the sibling rivalry thing. As for Paul and Steph, there is nothing wrong with being a little intimate"  
  
"They are more than just a little intimate"  
  
"Don't worry everthing will work out" Linda said  
  
"Your right" Vince said lying through his teeth. He knew that this week with all the kids home was going to be a living hell 


	2. McMahon Household

Shane McMahon sighed sitting on the bed, packing up some clothes. Marissa was in the other room getting Declan ready. She came in with the little boy in the carrier.  
  
"Shouldn't you pack faster?" Marissa said  
  
"I am packing as fast as I can"  
  
"But didn't your father fall out of the tree" Marissa said  
  
"That's what my mom said. But I don't really believe her"  
  
"Why don't you believe her?"  
  
"I did believe her at first but then I remembered that we don't have a tree in our backyard" Shane stated  
  
"So why would she say that?"  
  
"She probably wants us to come over"  
  
"Oh well..... did you pack diapers"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Milk"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you pack...."  
  
"Yes Marissa I packed everything that Declan will ever need. The only thing that I didn't pack was the crib"  
  
"So are Paul and Stephanie going to be there?"  
  
"Yeah, she said that she called them"  
  
"Do you think that they will show up"  
  
"Sure they will but they won't show up on time" Shane says. "They never show up on time"  
  
Declan soon started to cry, so Shane picked him up.  
  
"He looks like me doesn't he?"  
  
"I think so, why?"  
  
"Because Paul keeps on saying he looks more like dad then me"  
  
"So....."  
  
"So.... I want my son to look like me" Shane whined  
  
"Well he certainly doesn't look like me" Marissa said. "He has your hair"  
  
"Uh.... hun he doesn't have any hair"  
  
"Well.... He probably will have your hair" Marissa said. "Is he going to be a wrestler?"  
  
"Probably.... Paul already said that he isnt letting his kid be in the business"  
  
"Why not"  
  
"Because he said that any parent that allows their child to go out on national television and let them get beat up is crazy"  
  
"I guess he is going to be overprotective"  
  
"He already is over Stephanie" Shane says. "Maybe we can talk them into staying in separate room"  
  
"Why would we do that?"  
  
"Because I don't want them to keep our son up all night with their noises"  
  
"Look I am sure that Paul and Stephanie do more then just have sex"  
  
"Have you seen them do anything besides that?" Shane asked  
  
"Well no but we don't see then that much"  
  
"There is a reason for that"  
  
Shane then sighs. "Why did you wait until mommy put you in your clothes to have a wet diaper?" He asked Declan  
  
Declan just looked at him as if he was crazy. He then smiled  
  
"Here Marissa you can change him"  
  
"No way... I changed him into his clothes, you can change his diaper"  
  
"But everytime I change him, he pees on me"  
  
"That is not true" Marissa says  
  
"Yes it is.... He has no problem when Steph, Paul, mom, dad and you change him. He only does it when I change him"  
  
"He is showing that he loves you. It's bonding"  
  
"Well I rather he bond with me a different way, one that's more dry"  
  
"Just change him real quick and we can get going"  
  
"Fine...I'll change him" Shane says lying his son down on the bed.  
  
Shane unbuttons Declan's clothes and gets a new diaper. He takes off his diaper and throws it on the floor. As he is trying to put on the new diaper, Declan pees in his face.  
  
"Ahhh...... I told you he would do that" Shane says. "Why did you do that?" He asks as Declan smiles up at him and Marissa laughs. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing..... I told you it is father, son bonding"  
  
"I don't care what type of bonding it is"  
  
"Well I will finish changing him while you go and change your shirt" She says as Shane walks out of the room  
  
He comes back into the room five minutes later as Marissa is still laughing  
  
"Knock it off Rissa, it's not that funny"  
  
"The hell it isnt, next time you change him I'll take a picture or videotape it"  
  
"You better not" Shane warns  
  
"We'll see" Marissa says. "Well we should be going. We promised them we would be there in an hour"  
  
"That doesn't mean they are expecting us in an hour"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They know that we never come on time, so they don't expect us there for a while"  
  
"Um... how long are we suppose to be staying there"  
  
"I don't know, mom didn't say" Shane said  
  
"We are going to be kept prisoners there arent we?"  
  
"Probably so, knowing my parents"  
  
"How do you think it is going to go with the whole family there?"  
  
"Well with all of us in the same house. It will probably be a living hell"  
  
They grab all of the bags and Declan. Shane opens the back door and puts Declan in the car seat. Then he outs the bags in the back seat next to him. He gets in the driver's seat and Marissa gets in the passenger seat.  
  
"I don't understand, usually we all get along great, but when we are together in one house we argue and things get crazy"  
  
"Yeah well that's what happens when you are a part of a disfunctional family" Shane says starting the car and driving off to his parents house. 


	3. Levesque Household

Paul sighed pulling the pillow over his head as Stephanie beat him in the head with another pillow  
  
"C'mon get up" She says hitting him  
  
"No I don't want to"  
  
"Do we always have to go through this'  
  
"Yes we do"  
  
"You know that we have to go" Stephanie says "Why do we have to go?"  
  
"Because mom wants us to come"  
  
"But she lied. She said your dad fell out of a tree but you know that's not true because you don't even have a tree in your backyard" Paul says  
  
"I know but she only lied because she wants to make sure we come"  
  
"But your family hates us"  
  
"Now you know that is not true. They just feel that we spend too much time with each other"  
  
"We are married what do they expect us to do"  
  
"Maybe they feel left out. They haven't really spent much time with us or Shane and Rissa either since the baby was born"  
  
"I still think that Declan is really your dads"  
  
"Will you stop with that already"  
  
"It's true, he looks like him and he acts like him" Paul says. "He gets upset when he is hungry and he gewts cranky when he is sleepy just like Vince" He explained  
  
"Will you stop it" Stephanie said laughing  
  
"Well it's true and he never told me where he was during the month of May"  
  
"Get up and help me pack" Stephanie says poking him  
  
"You are doing fine by yourself"  
  
"Lazy ass" She whispered  
  
"I heard that"  
  
"Good I wanted you to hear it" She says  
  
"How long are we going to stay?"  
  
"I don't know Paul, why do you ask so many questions" She asks getting aggrivated  
  
"Because I know that it aggrivates you" He laughs  
  
"Well this way we can show our family that we do more than just have sex"  
  
"Why do they think that anyway?"  
  
"Because everytime they see us we are making out or we look like we are about to have sex"  
  
"How do you look like it?"  
  
"I don't know but that's what they say"  
  
"Well we do much more than that. We play around with each other, sleep and talk"  
  
"I know but they never see us when we are doing that"  
  
"That is because they always show up at the wrong time" Paul explains.  
  
Stephanie sighs and continues to pack the suitcase. She throws in some clothes and some shoes.  
  
"Don't forget to pack lingerie"  
  
"But I can't wear it. We are going to be in the same house as my parents, brother and nephew"  
  
"You can wear it to sleep"  
  
Stephanie sighs and throws some lingerie into the bag also  
  
"There are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes thank you very much" He says  
  
Stephanie tries to close the suitcase but it wouldn't close  
  
"Come her and sit on this" Stephanie says pointing to the suitcase  
  
"You do it"  
  
"I am not heavy enough"  
  
"Are you sure about that" Paul says before laughing  
  
Stephanie sends Paul a death glare. "Fuck you Paul"  
  
"You did that last night sweetheart" He said smiling at her "I hate you" She replies  
  
"I hate you to princess"  
  
Stephanie curses to herself as Paul sits up and starts to laugh even more. "You are such a bitch sometimes"  
  
Stephanie looks at him and smiles. "You are so lucky that I love you because if I didn't then I would have kicked your ass for calling me a bitch"  
  
"I would have like to see you try" He says  
  
"You don't think I could beat you up?" She says jumping on top of him andpinning him down  
  
"Damn you are strong" He says.  
  
"Thank you" She replies  
  
"But you aren't strong enough" He says flipping her over so she is on the bottom  
  
"That's not fair, you're stronger than me and bigger than me" She pouts  
  
"You should have thought about that before you tried to tackle me" He syas tickling her  
  
Stephanie takes the punishment for a few more minutes before she gives in  
  
"Ok....ok I give up" She says  
  
"Say your sorry" He says  
  
"I'm sorry" She says as he stops "I told you that you couldn't take me"  
  
"You only won because you know I'm ticklish"  
  
"That's not my fault"  
  
Stephanie starts to get off the bed  
  
"I think we should be getting ready to go now" She says  
  
Paul doesn't respond but pulls her back onto the bed. He lays her down gently and passionately kisses her. He then slips his hands up her shirt and she slips her hands down to the top of his pants. Paul then pulls away  
  
"You still think we should leave now?"  
  
"Well we can be a little late" She whispers  
  
Paul then gets fuly on top of her, and pulls of her top and soon snatches off her bra. She unbuckles his pants and slides them down his legs as he works on her skirt. Soon they both slide underneath the covers. About an hour later they are both up and putting back on their clothes  
  
"Ok we really need to get going now" Steph says  
  
"Yeah I guess your right" Paul says sounding sad  
  
"Don't worry, we can finish what we started later on tonight" Stephanie smirks grabbing the bag as they head out the door 


	4. They're Finally Here!

Linda sat on the sofa as Vince was in his office when the door bell rang. She went over to the door and greeted Shane and Marissa.  
  
"Hey I wasn't sure if you two would show up" Linda said  
  
"Hey mom... how's dad" Shane laughed  
  
"He's in his office working. Have you two heard from....."  
  
"Mom why do you always ask that, you know that they come late. They will show up though" Marissa said  
  
"Why did you invite us over here anyway?" Shane asked  
  
"Because I feel that we don't spend enough time together. The last time that we were together was at Paul and Steph's wedding and when Declan was born"  
  
"Well mom we all have lives now, so we will be busy"  
  
"But I just wanted us to spend one weekend together is that so hard" Linda cried knowing Shane would fall for it  
  
Shane sighed. "Of course it isn't too much to ask mom"  
  
"Good" She said. "Now why don't you go help your father, while me, Marissa and Declan wait for Paul and Stephanie" Another hour had passed and there was a kncok at the door.  
  
"Finally we didn't think that you would show up" Linda said  
  
"Well...um... why got a little caught up at home" Steph smirked at Paul  
  
"Come on in" Linda says  
  
Paul and Stephanie sit across from Marissa and Shane. Vince and Linda sit in the center of the room  
  
"Well we have everything figured out for you four" Vince says  
  
"What luck" Steph said sarcasatically  
  
"Um.... Linda how long are we going to have to stay" Paul asked  
  
"Paul...I told you to call me mom"  
  
"But.... Linda.. I..."  
  
"I SAID CALL ME MOM"  
  
"Alright mom" He says as Shane laughs  
  
Stephanie glares at Shane and flips him off.  
  
"Stephanie Marie... there will be none of that while you are here" Vince said  
  
Everyone got frustrated and began to argue as Linda stood up  
  
"LISTEN HERE..... THERE WILL BE NO MORE ARGUING WHILE WE ARE ALL IN THIS HOUSE DO YOU UNDERSTAND.... NOW EVERYONE GO TO THERE ROOMS....NOW!!!!" She yells  
  
Declan starts crying as Paul takes Stephanie's hand and goes upstairs and so do the others. A few hours later Linda and Vince go to check on everyone. Shane and Marissa were watching television and Declan was sleeping. They went to check up on Stephanie and Paul who were on the floor playng cards.  
  
"That's not fair" Stephanie pouted  
  
"It is fair you lost...."  
  
"But you cheated"  
  
"I didn't cheat... now loose the clothes"  
  
"I don't want to play strip poker anymore" She said  
  
"Fine.... Well what do you want to play?"  
  
"Um..... I don't want to play cards anymore" She says as she gets up to get her stuffed animal off the bed  
  
"You brought that with you" Paul asked  
  
"Yes... I didn't want to leave him at home"  
  
"We should have a baby" Paul said  
  
"I know we talked about that before and we will have a baby" She said  
  
Vince and Linda were listening outside the door and decided to come in  
  
"Hi you two... how are you doing"  
  
Stephanie sat up. "You should know..... you two were listening at the door weren't you?"  
  
"Uh....." Vince said  
  
"Well we are going to go to bed now"  
  
"Wait can we ask you something?" Steph said  
  
"Sure... what is it?"  
  
"Um... why did you give us white bed sheets?"  
  
"Well the last time you two were over here we gave you blue bed sheets and you two left.....uh..... stains on the sheets that were very hard to get out. At least the stains won't be visible on white" Vince says  
  
Stephanie turns red as Paul nods. "Alright"  
  
"Well we will see you two in the morning.... Oh, but if you decide that you want to do something tonight then please keep it down"  
  
"Got it dad"  
  
"Well bye" They say  
  
They walk back to bed and lie down  
  
"You see this won't be so hard" Linda said  
  
"It's only been one day.... Trust me things will definetely get worse" 


	5. Let's Talk About Sex!

Sorry this chapter took soo long to write... I had writer's block and I was trying to finish Healing A Damaged Heart

* * *

Stephanie and Paul were the first ones up that morning. Well actually, Stephanie was the first one up and she woke Paul up  
  
"Is it mandatory for you to wake up every morning at 6 am?"  
  
"Yes it is" Stephanie said  
  
"Why.... I'd rather sleep"  
  
"That's because you are lazy and old" She said  
  
Paul rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever"  
  
"C'mon"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To mess with Shane"  
  
Paul sighed. "Why can't you two leave each other alone?"  
  
"Because I like bothering him... now get your ass up"  
  
"No way, you can go bother him, I am going back to bed"  
  
Stephanie pouted. "Fine... you're no fun"  
  
"Your right... I am no fun, because it's too early to have fun"  
  
Stephanie shrugged and walked down the hall. She slowly walked into the room trying not to wake Shane up. She walked past the crib and Declan was awake  
  
"Hello Declan" She whispered  
  
Declan looked up at her and smiled  
  
"Want to see me wake your dad up?" She whispered as he laughed. "I'd take that as a yes" She said  
  
She crawled over to the bathroom and got a bucket of cold water. A few minutes later.....  
  
"PAUL GET IN HERE AND GET YOUR WIFE" Shane yelled waking up everyone in the house.  
  
Vince sighed looking over at Linda. "Now can we kick them out?"  
  
Linda sighed. "No Vince... I'm sure they will quiet down"  
  
"SHE IS YOUR SISTER..." Paul yelled back not getting up  
  
Shane sighed, picked up Stephanie and walked back down the hall. He made sure that he stomped loudly. He walked in the room and threw Stephanie on the bed.  
  
"Here I think you lost something" Shane said  
  
Paul looked up at him and laughed. "What happened boy wonder, did you wet the bed"  
  
Shane's clothes were soaked with water, thanks to Stephanie  
  
"You should keep a leash on her"  
  
Paul shrugged. "It's not my fault she wanted to spend some time with her brother"  
  
"Bull shit" Shane spat  
  
Vince got up and out of bed. "WOULD ALL OF YOU PLEASE SHUT UP"  
  
After that, it got quiet as Shane went back to his room  
  
"Maybe we can get them to go home today" Vince said  
  
"No... they will stay until tomorrow"  
  
"There is no way I can live with them until tomorrow"  
  
"Vince they are staying until tomorrow and that's final" Linda said  
  
A few hours later.......  
  
"STEPHANIE WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL HURT YOU" Shane yelled.  
  
Paul and Stephanie were downstairs sitting on the couch with the rest of the family  
  
"Paul hide me" Stephanie whispered  
  
Paul sighed. "What did you do now?"  
  
Stephanie shrugged. "I didn't do anything"  
  
Paul laughed. "Every time you give me that face it usually means you did do something"  
  
Shane came down the stairs in a towel and tackled Stephanie and Paul  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU"  
  
Linda sighed. "Maybe they will go home today... we could make up something"  
  
Vince smiled. "Welcome to the dark side my dear"  
  
"Honey... what did Stephanie do to you that was so bad?" Marissa asked  
  
"You want to know what she did" Shane said. "Well tell me what this is" He said putting a bottle on the table  
  
"Uh... it looks like shampoo" Paul said  
  
"Exactly... it's shampoo or at least it is suppose to be shampoo"  
  
"So..." Marissa said  
  
"Well it isn't shampoo because my lovely sister switched in with a lubricant"  
  
Everyone tried not to laugh but was horribly failing  
  
"Go ahead... laugh it up"  
  
"Stephanie that wasn't nice" Linda said  
  
Stephanie pouted. "But I didn't do it"  
  
"Yeah sure... even your husband doesn't believe you" Shane said  
  
"Alright that is enough.... You all are going home today" Vince said  
  
Everyone looked at him as Linda quickly said. "Because... we have an important business meeting tomorrow"  
  
Marissa shrugged. "Well if we are all going home tomorrow... then would you like to go shopping today Steph"  
  
Stephanie nodded. "Sure"  
  
Marissa squealed. "Thank god because Shane never wants to go with me"  
  
"Hmm.... That's weird, Paul always wants to come shopping with me"  
  
Shane looked at him. "You do"  
  
Paul shrugged. "Sure.... I do not have a problem with accompanying my beautiful wife for some things she would like to buy:  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. "He only goes with me because he is overprotective and wants to make sure that no one hits on me"  
  
"Yeah and that too" Paul said  
  
Marissa turned to Shane. "I need money"  
  
Shane eyed her. "And...."  
  
Paul shook his head. "Don't be so mean to your wife Shane" He said handing his credit card to Stephanie who kissed him  
  
Shane sighed. "Fine..." He said hesitating before he gave her some cash  
  
Marissa looked at him. "Cash and no credit card" She frowned. "Sometimes I wish I would have married Paul"  
  
"That's flattering Marissa, but I am already taken" Paul said kissing Stephanie  
  
A few minutes later....  
  
"Do you think they will stop kissing any time soon?" Shane said  
  
"I hope so... we should be leaving before it gets too late" Marissa said  
  
Finally, Paul and Stephanie pulled apart.  
  
"We can finally go" Marissa said in relief  
  
"Make sure that you stop in Victoria's secret Steph" Paul said with a smirk  
  
"I know.... I know"  
  
Shane shook his head and looked at both of them. "You two need sex counseling"  
  
"Better then us" Marissa mumbled as they left  
  
Shane and Paul stayed in the living room watching Declan as Linda and Vince went upstairs.  
  
"Vince.... How come we don't have that type of relationship anymore?"  
  
Vince eyed her. "Uh... what type of relationship?"  
  
"The type of relationship Paul and Stephanie have"  
  
"Because we don't need that type of relationship... there relationship is based around sex. Now I think we should have a relationship like Marissa and Shane"  
  
"But Stephanie and Paul's relationship seems more exciting"  
  
Vince sighed. "That's only because there relationship is more active"  
  
"Then we should have a more active relationship"  
  
"We do have an active relationship" Vince said  
  
"Well to me the genetic jackhammer hasn't been working so well"  
  
Vince frowned. "Well Marissa and Steph are out and Paul and Shane are downstairs watching the baby... so do you want to put the jackhammer to the test"  
  
"Would I ever" Linda whispered  
  
Downstairs Paul was eyeing Shane  
  
"What??" Shane asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"Because I was wondering how long you were going to sit here before you put some clothes on" Paul said  
  
Shane looked down and realized he only had on a towel. "Oh... I forgot"  
  
Paul shuddered. "Yeah well I didn't"  
  
Shane went upstairs to put some clothes on and came back down ten minutes later  
  
"You don't want to know what my parents are doing upstairs"  
  
Paul shuddered. "It scares me to think about it"  
  
Shane nodded. "They should really learn to close there door"  
  
"Can't your mom get pregnant?" Paul asked  
  
Shane eyed him. "I think she's too old and why the hell are you asking me"  
  
Paul shrugged. "I don't know"  
  
"Well do you and Stephanie use a condom?"  
  
"Uh... why are you asking me that"  
  
"Well the girls are gone, so I thought that maybe we could share our sex lives with one another"  
  
Paul shrugged. "Well we used a condom...twice I'm sure of"  
  
Shane eyed him. "Twice.... That's it"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Uh.... is Stephanie on birth control?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then how can she not be pregnant"  
  
Paul shrugged. "She just isn't.... do you and Marissa use condoms?"  
  
"Well we haven't had sex in a while"  
  
Paul eyed him. "How long?"  
  
"Since she was like... two months pregnant with Declan"  
  
Paul's eyes widened. "But Declan is four months old... so that would make it eleven months ago"  
  
Shane nodded. "I know"  
  
Paul shook his head. "No wonder your relationship seems so strained"  
  
"What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Uh... well first you need to have sex"  
  
"But we don't want to do it while Declan is in the room"  
  
"Well.... I doubt we are going anywhere today so we will probably spend the night even though your parents don't want us to.... Declan can sleep in our room while you two... well you know"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah... Stephanie wants a baby and this will give us a chance to have some practice"  
  
"You're right"  
  
Paul nodded. "Of course I am, but talk to her before you make any moves"  
  
Shane nodded. "Right... got it"  
  
A few hours later Marissa and Stephanie returned.  
  
"So Marissa did you come back with any money?"  
  
Marissa looked at him. "Uh... was I suppose to?"  
  
Shane shook his head. "Never mind"  
  
"So... Stephie... you didn't spend too much did you?"  
  
"No Paul... I didn't"  
  
"Ok" Paul said  
  
"You see Shane... why can't you be more like Paul, he doesn't question Stephanie"  
  
Shane sighed. "Because I am not Paul, Paul spoils Stephanie and lets her have what she wants"  
  
"I do not.... I just want her to be happy" Paul said  
  
"C'mon hun... I want to show you what I got from Victoria's secret" Stephanie said  
  
Paul smirked. "Will you be trying some of it on?"  
  
"Of course" She said dragging him upstairs  
  
Shane turned back to Marissa. "Honey... I want to talk to you about something"  
  
"Ok... about what?"  
  
"Well me and Paul had a talk while you and Steph were out"  
  
"Really... what did you talk about?"  
  
"Well.... Sex"  
  
Marissa looked at him. "You told Paul about our sex life"  
  
"No....well yes but I......"  
  
"How could you do that?"  
  
"I was only trying to get some advice so our relationship could be better off. Stephanie and Paul have sex, god even my mom and dad have sex and we don't"  
  
Marissa looked at him. "Is that what's bothering you?"  
  
Shane looked at the ground. "Well...yes"  
  
Marissa smirked. "Well why don't we take Declan into the room with Stephanie and Paul so we can fix this little problem"  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Shane sighed. "But Stephanie is trying on Lingerie"  
  
Marissa shrugged. "I know but Declan is sleeping so he won't see anything... unless you don't want to do anything tonight"  
  
Shane quickly shook his head. "No... I never said that, let's go" He said grabbing her head  
  
They moved the crib into Paul and Stephanie's room for Declan  
  
"Shane next time knock.... I could have been naked" Stephanie said  
  
Shane grimaced. "I will definitely remember that next time" He says lying Declan in the crib. "Ok bye guys" He said walking out and closing the door  
  
Stephanie looked at him oddly, as she tried on more lingerie. "What was that all about?"  
  
Paul laughed. "Isn't it obvious Stephie... someone is getting laid tonight" 


	6. Dinner From Hell

The next morning came early and Vince had gotten out of bed and went down the hall to Paul and Stephanie's room. He knocked on the door not wanting to walk in on anything.

"Guys..."

"Hi dad"

"Hey pop" Paul said

Vince rolled his eyes. "Yeah...um.... I thought I told you that if you guys were going to do something then you should have done it more quietly... we heard you all night"

Stephanie shook her head as Paul laughed. "Uh...pop... that wasn't us, see we had Declan all night so we did absolutely nothing and I can tell you that it almost killed me" He laughed as Stephanie punched him. "Anyway you should talk to your other son about that since we didn't get much sleep last night either"

Vince looked at them. "You are talking about Shane?"

"Uh yeah.... If you haven't noticed Shane is a boy and Marissa is a girl"

Vince rolled his eyes. "I know that but I didn't know that they still did that"

Stephanie gave him a weird look. "Well they are married"

"Yes I know...but I thought that they had stopped doing that"

Paul smirked. "And I thought you and Linda were too old to do it anymore but obviously yesterday you proved me wrong....hey I've got a question.... Can Linda get pregnant at her age... I mean that would have to be difficult"

Vince glared at him. "Oh shut up!!"

"What did I say?"

"Just stop talking and go downstairs and fix everyone breakfast"

"Why are you asking me?" Paul asked

"Because I know Stephanie can't cook for shit"

Paul laughed. "You got that right Vince"

Stephanie glared at him. "I hope you know that means that you are getting none tonight"

Paul frowned. "That's not fair"

"It is for me"

Paul glared at Vince. "Gee thanks a lot"

Vince shrugged. "Hey... you did it to yourself"

"No I didn't you offended her"

Stephanie thought about it for a moment and then said. "Hey he's right....you are the one that said I couldn't cook for shit"

"Yes but I am your father...he is your husband you should be offended by him"

Stephanie nodded glaring at Paul. "Yeah"

Paul held his hands up. "Don't turn this around on me...he's confusing you"

"Well you two can sit there and argue about nothing but there better be food made when I come back in here" Vince said walking out

Paul sighed getting some things out of the cabinet as Stephanie looked at him

"You really think I'm a bad cook" She frowned

Paul bit his lip. "Of course not hun....you just don't have much experience but you aren't bad at it"

Stephanie smiled some. "So I'm getting better?"

"Of course hun"

Stephanie grinned. "Good so I'll cook you something tomorrow night!"

Paul cringed. "Great hun.....just great..."

Stephanie clapped and jump up and down and went to tell someone as Paul frowned and said his prayers

In the kitchen....

"Hey mom"

"Hey hun what has you so happy"

"I'm going to cook dinner for Paul tonight...."

Linda's eyes widened. "Um.....does Paul know?"

"Yes he says it's alright"

Linda just nodded remembering the last time her daughter cooked

_Stephanie smiled putting the food on the table, as Shane, Linda and Vince looked at it. "Um....what is it?" Shane asked looking at the very soupy meal sitting in front of them_"_I'm not telling you what it is....it's a secret recipe" She smiled_"_Um that's lovely hun....where is Paul by the way?"__Stephanie sighed some. "Oh he got sick last night....."__Shane gulped. "Um....by any chance did you make him for this last night also"__Stephanie smiled. "Yeah he said that he loved it"__Shane and Vince both gulped as they started to eat knowing Stephanie would cry if they didn't eat it...._

Linda came out of her thoughts when she heard Stephanie began to talk again

"Hey I have an idea....why don't I cook dinner for all of you"

Linda didn't like that idea at all but she knew she couldn't tell Stephanie that. "Um....you don't have to go through all that trouble...."

Stephanie smiled. "I really don't have a problem with it...I like doing it"

"Um....well alright hun"

Stephanie smiled and ran off to tell Paul as Linda sighed....they'd all be sick tonight

"Paul guess what?"

"What hun"

"I'm going to cook for everyone tonight"

Paul smiled weakly, he felt slightly better knowing that he wouldn't be the only one suffering

"That's really great hun"

Stephanie smiled. "I know I know......hmm....I'm going upstairs for a little while...you wanna come"

"Um...no I'll stay down here with your parents alright"

"Ok" She says going upstairs as Paul went into the kitchen

"Linda what were you thinking?" He said coming into the kitchen

"About what" Vince asked

Linda sighed. "Stephanie said she'd cook for everyone tonight"

Vince's eyes widened. "what.....but why"

"She was just so happy and I couldn't say no"

Paul sighed. "Well we're all going to die tonight"

"Oh come on....it can't be that bad"

Paul looked at her. "I got food poisoning the last time she cooked something"

Vince nodded. "And we almost did to....thank god we gave her food to the dog"

"Can't we do that this time?" Paul asked

Vince shook his head. "Nope the dog died the next day"

Paul sadly shook his head. "This is your fault"

Vince and Linda looked at him. "How in the hell is this our fault?"

"If you just would have taught her to cook then maybe we wouldn't be fearing our life right now"

"I tried to teach her.....she just does not have a talent for cooking"

"Well you should have told her that when she was younger so I wouldn't have to lie to her"

"You don't have to lie to her" Vince pointed out

"Oh yes I do cause if I don't she'll cry and I don't want to make her cry"

Vince shrugged. "Then you're stuck...."

"We are all stuck tonight" Linda frowned walking upstairs

"So where is Shane and Marissa?" Vince asked changing the subject

"They took Declan to her parents house"

Vince looked at him. "But all of their stuff are still here"

"I know"

"So they went all the way home.....to pack him some things, then over to her parents house....and they plan to come back"

Paul nodded. "Yeah"

"Why don't they just stay at home?" Vince asked

"Hm.....I don't know"

Vince shook his head...he knew his kids weren't geniuses but he thought they had some brains but they didn't apparently.

"Whatever" He said walking away

Two hours later.......

Marissa and Shane walked back in to see Paul on the computer talking to someone

"Who are you talking to?" Marissa asked

"Stephanie" He simply replied

Shane looked at him. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs"

Shane shook his head and slapped him in the head. "Why not just go upstairs and talk to her"

"This is more fun" Paul said

Marissa shook her head and turned off the computer. "Hey!!" Paul said looking at her

Stephanie came downstairs. "Baby who cut off our connection"

Shane just shook his head. "You two are really just sad"

Linda and Vince came downstairs. "You are all sad and you need to get out"

All of them just laughed. "That was funny dad we almost believed you meant that"

Linda sighed. "It's impossible hun...we invited them in and now we can't get them out"

Stephanie smiled. "Now that everyone is here...I can make dinner!!" She squealed happily

Everyone just frowned as Marissa whispered to Shane. "Declan isn't here...he is the lucky one"

Just as Stephanie was about to start cooking the lights went out......


	7. Blackout!

**A/N: Sorry that is chapter took so long....along with school and writers block I couldn't figure out what to write**

* * *

Shane sighed as everyone sat in the dark, from what he could see his father was looking for a flashlight, his mother was going to get candles and Stephanie was clinging to Paul's shoulder.

"Is anyone gonna go downstairs and cut the power back on?"

"Thanks for volunteering Shane" Stephanie said

"No way I'm not going down there by myself"

"Chicken" Stephanie mumbled

Shane smirked at her. "I'm not the one trembling and clinging to someone's

shoulder now am I Stephie"

"Kiss my ass Shane"

"You two just stop it right now" Linda said as Vince handed everyone a flashlight

"That's enough…Shane, Paul you two come with me to the basement" Vince said

"NO….you can't take him away from me….I need his shoulder"

Shane rolled his eyes "My god you are such a baby, afraid of the dark"

Stephanie frowned. "I am when there is a snow storm outside"

Vince sighed. "Will you two hurry up and come on"

Shane and Paul both got up and followed Vince as Stephanie went over and sat between Marissa and her mother

Linda smiled some. "You feel a little better baby?"

"Yes…" She whispered. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure you can" Linda said looking at her

Meanwhile Vince, Paul and Shane were in the basement

Vince sat there looking through all the wires. "Hmmm….."

Shane looked at him while Paul made sure that he stayed close to the door…just incase

"Hmm… what dad?"

"None of these wires are split, and everything is on. So the storm probably knocked all the power out"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I could have easily told you that from upstairs"

"Oh relax Paul….I'm sure being away from Stephanie for 5 minutes won't kill you"

"Shut up Shane" Paul said

"What could you two possibly have so much to talk about…my god it's like you two are stuck like glue"

Vince rolled his eyes knowing where this one was going so he went over to the door to pull it open as the knob came off. "Um….guys I think we're stuck"

However, both Paul and Shane were in an intense argument and were too angry to even pay attention to what Vince was saying.

"Don't get mad at me because my marriage is better then yours Shane"

"I am not mad" Shane said

"Oh please…. Why don't you just come clean and finally admit it to me and yourself, you are jealous that me and Steph's marriage is better then yours and Marissa. Because you guys were together longer you figured yours was stronger and you also figured that I would screw up. Well I didn't…neither one of us has never been happier and you need to stay out of your sister's personal life"

Shane just looked at him and walked over to the other side of the basement

"FINALLY…I got your attention…we are stuck and I don't think Steph or anyone else will be able to hear us"

Paul sighed. "We can't stay down here we'll freeze"

"No shit Paul…I'm thinking" Vince said sitting on a step. "But you two both need to stop this and you need to stop bringing Stephanie in this also. You two don't have to love each other but you should at least respect each other if you both love Stephanie like you say you do..and we aren't gonna get out here with the two of you arguing"

"You're right…I'm sorry pops" Paul said

"It's alright"Vince did glancing over at Shane. "Are you gonna help us think or stay over there and be stubborn like always?"

Linda blinked looking at Stephanie. "You and Paul are trying to have a baby?"

Stephanie played with her hands trying to find something to focus on. "Well we've been thinking about it, we aren't exactly sure yet…just we've been talking about it and we both think it's a good idea"

"Well so do I" Linda said as Marissa nodded

"Just don't tell dad and definitely not Shane right now…please"

"Why not"

"I just don't think that they will understand really…me and Paul want to tell them at the right time"

Linda nodded. "That's fine…but just remember that this is your decision. Do not let your father and brother change your mind on it"

Stephanie nodded. "I know that…I thin that dad might like the idea but I know that Shane will….."

"Steph hun..you mean well, you really do but you can't please everyone. You can't keep your brother happy all the time.. Hell half the time I can't even keep him happy. You need to think about yourself and not making everyone else happy" Marissa said

"I just don't want him to hate me though"

"If Shane would hate you because you want to start a family and have a happy life with your new husband then Shane isn't the supportive brother that he should be"

Stephanie smiled softly. "I know and this is something that me and Paul really want to do" She said looking around. "They haven't come back yet….maybe I should go and see what is keeping them so long"

Linda shook her head. "Hun they are men they take long to do everything. They are fine, I bet, just try to relax a little ok?"

"Alright.."

Back in the basement Vince, Shane and Paul were thinking of a way to get out

"Well is Shane can fit his big ass through that window he could go around to the front, knock on the door, the girls answer it and then he lets us out" Paul suggested

"My ass isn't getting through that tiny window"

Paul laughed. "Figured….well we could be the handy men that we are and try to stick the door knob back on…that way we can get out"

"That is actually a good idea..guess you aren't as blonde as you look" Vince said as Shane smirked and nodded

Vince picked up the knob and carefully placed it in as Shane and Paul looked on

He pushed it in a bit and tried turning it. "Fuck"

Shane frowned. "It didn't work?"

"Even worse…it knocked out the knob on the other side of the door"

"Great….just fucking great"

Paul frowned. "Um….I think we have an even bigger problem then that" He said as he watched their flashlights slowly dying

Stephanie sighed. "So what do we do while the lights are out?"

"I don't know….maybe we could play one of those family games…you know..have a family fun night" Marissa said

Stephanie shrugged. "I guess that would be ok, as long as it isn't Monopoly….that game takes forever to finish"

Linda nodded. "I'm sure we got a game around here somewhere…one that is fun so there will be no bickering or arguing"

Stephanie thought for a moment then squealed. "How about Charades…I use to love that game"

"I use to play it all the time with my brothers" Marissa added in

"Alright…Charades it is…come on upstairs with me to get it and then we can set it up. By that time the guys should be back"

They both nodded following her upstairs

"LINDA!!!" Vince yelled as Shane and Paul sat helpless on the stairs

"It's no use…they can't hear you" Paul said

"I am not giving up…they have to come looking for us eventually"

Just then Shane jumped up. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Vince and Paul both said in unison

"That sound" Shane said looking around blindly in the dark. "I heard something over in that corner"

Paul's head snapped up and he sighed. "Shane…if you are messing with me I swear to god I'll kill you"

"No I'm serious..I did hear something"

Stephanie, Linda and Marissa all returned downstairs setting the game down on the table as Stephanie looked around.

"Ok they haven't come back yet and look…the batteries in the flashlight died…there batteries probably died too"

Linda nodded. "Maybe that is why they are taking so long to get back"

Soon there is a big crash in the hallway, as Linda, Marissa and Stephanie jump up to see what it was.

"OH MY GOD" Linda says seeing the three men on the floor. "What happened?"

"Well…." Vince started breathing hard. "We went down there and found out that the storm knocked out the power and when we tried to come back up, the knob from the door came out"

"Plus our flashlights died so we were in the dark. Then I heard something down there and the sound started getting louder and closer so we um…..got scared and Paul kicked the door in" Shane explained

Stephanie giggled and went over to him. "You could have just kicked the door in when you first realized you were stuck"

"Yes well….we weren't thinking about that" Paul said getting up and placing a table in front of the door"

Stephanie, Marissa and Linda all pulled the guys back into the living room where they looked around.

"Um…..what are all the candles and snacks and stuff?" Vince asked curiously

All of the women smirked. "It's CHARADES TIME!!!"


	8. Game Time

Stephanie sighed as they had taken a short intermission from the game. Shane and Marissa were winning while she and Paul hardly had any points.

"Maybe you should switch partners Steph, I think Paul's blondeness has completely kicked in"

Stephanie glared at him. "So he's not good at charades, big deal"

"He's not good at anything" Shane smirked. "Except for maybe the bedroom, must be the only reason you married him"

"Fuck you Shane"

"Alright you two….that's enough. I think you need to keep your mouth shut son"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Not my fault that it's true"

Paul just looked between them and stood up. "Um…you know I don't really feel like playing much right now"

"Paul…."

"No babe it's alright" He said kissing her cheek. "I'm gonna head upstairs and lay down for a little bit"

Stephanie sighed softly and watched him go then turned to glare at Shane. "I really hate you" She said before standing and walking upstairs also

Shane rolled his eyes and huffed. "What's wrong with her?"

Marissa popped him in the back of his head. "Shane Brandon, I am sick of you being so rude to not only Stephanie but Paul also"

"What did I do?"

"You didn't have to make those comments, so Paul isn't good at charades. Did you really have to go that far"

"I was only making a joke and he is blonde"

"That's not the point Shane, you hurt Paul's feeling" Linda said also popping him in the head

"I didn't hurt his feelings, he said that he didn't feel like playing"

"That was obviously an excuse because you made him feel like shit"

"You all really need to lighten up" Shane said as they all glared at him

Upstairs Steph knocked lightly on the door and walked inside seeing Paul on the bed.

"Baby, what you doing?"

Paul looked up at her. "Just drawing a little"

"Why did you leave the game?" Stephanie asked walking over to the bed

"I just didn't feel like playing anymore hun, it's no big deal"

Stephanie sighed softly running a hand down his back. "Baby, you know you don't have to lie to me"

"I just…think you could do better if you had a better partner in that game"

"So you're not good at charades Paul, that doesn't mean anything. You're good at a lot of other things"

"Yea like screwing you right?"

"Well…that's one but that's not the only thing. You're really smart, when it comes to trivia and knowing facts and stuff, you're good at drawing"

"I am not" Paul said looking at her

"Stop it…you're really good at doing that baby, look at what you drew. It's a picture of me"

"But it's not that good"

"It is when you can draw a picture of me without even looking at me before doing it"

Paul smiled some. "That's cause I remember your beautiful face"

Stephanie grinned lightly. "You are so good at flattering me Mr. Levesque"

"I spent half my life practicing Mrs. Levesque"

"Well…can you please come downstairs so I can hug and snuggle you and we can beat the pants off of my family please"

Paul smiled softly. "I don't know baby, maybe if there was some way to convince me that you really need me"

Stephanie laughed. "Would a kiss convince you?"

"What type of a kiss?"

"A romantic long kiss"

"Where?"

Stephanie slapped his shoulder. "On the lips of course, where else would I give you a long kiss"

Paul grinned. "Well there are other places"

Stephanie sat up. "You know I usually don't kiss that place till later on in the evening"

"Alright, alright. Well give me my kiss then I'll go back downstairs with you"

Of course Steph didn't get away with a small kiss and the two spent a little time upstairs. As Steph and Paul came downstairs, they spotted a loaf of bread being thrown across the room hitting Shane.

"You stupid ass" Marissa yelled

Linda and Vince were too amused to hear or see Paul and Steph come back in the room

"What did he do now?" Steph asked

"He completely blew the game for us" Marissa said glaring at Shane. "Since when is 'blowjob' the name of a movie Shane"

Shane got off the floor picking up the piece of bread. "Excuse me is it my fault that it looked like you were demonstrating a blowjob"

"Oh I was not!"

"Are you kidding me. You were technically deepthroating that bottle"

Steph and Paul shook their heads and sat down quietly as Linda and Vince stopped laughing to sit up.

"Well since Shane blew that last one…Me and Vince won" Linda said

Shane growled. "So what, you guys only one by one point anyway, better then Steph and Paul did"

Steph looked at Shane and smirked. "Yes we lost pretty badly, but we were thinking of possibly playing a different game…like Trivia Pursuit"

Shane grinned. "It would be a pleasure to kick your butt again Steph"

Pretty soon the game was underway. As usual Shane was very over confident getting three questions right already

"See baby we are in the lead" Shane pointed out

"Only because your questions were pretty easy" Steph said

"Oh they were not, stop making excuses"

"Ok guys, next question is for Paul and Steph"

Shane laughed dryly. "This should be interesting"

Steph rolled her eyes and looked over at Paul. "Ok the category is television…go ahead mom"

"Which Desperate Housewives star also had a role in the soap Passions?" Linda asked

Stephanie closed her eyes. She knew this answer, both were shows that she watched but she couldn't think of the name.

"Jesse Metcalfe" Paul piped up

Linda looked at the card. "That's right"

Marissa smirked and looked at Shane as he rolled his eyes. "So what he was lucky, ask him another question"

But Shane was wrong, the game ended in about 3 minutes since Paul answered the next five questions right.

"This sucks" Shane said. "I wanna play another game"

"You're just mad because Paul is really good at this game" Steph said

"Let's go back to playing charades like before"

Steph shook her head. "I got a better idea, let's play pictionary instead" She smirked. "Almost the same as charades only drawing"

Shane nodded. "Fine that's good"

Stephanie smiled and leaned over to Paul whispering. "Let's kick their ass…again"

A few moments later………

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" Shane asked looking

"If I told you what it was then we'd lose the game Shane"

"You've got to take a guess Shane" Paul said who was loving every moment of this since him and Steph were winning

"Um….a dead stick figure?"

"WHAT!" Marissa glared at him

"THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"

"That is not what it looks like at all" Marissa said shaking her head

"Well time is up and I don't think a dead stick figure can be accepted as an answer. So once again me and Paul have won" Steph grinned

"Oh come on…another game please?"

"Nope sorry Shane, me and Paul are sleepy so we're going to bed"


	9. The Last Day Pt1

**A/N:** I know that its been forever since I have updated this story along with my others but school and in general life has pulled me away from writing until now. Since I'm on spring break, I figured this would be a perfect time to catch up. Anyway though, I know about the real life stuff as far as Steph being pregnant and Shane having another baby. All of that will be in within the next few chapters which I already have written out so this won't happen again. Thanks again to all of you who reviewed.

* * *

Stephanie listened to Paul's light snoring on the bed as she packed their clothes back up. It was the last day of being trapped in the house with her brother and she couldn't say that she wasn't happy to leave. Yes, she loved her family, but she missed the privacy her and Paul had in their own home. She smiles softly and walked over kissing Paul on his cheek to wake him up.

"Come on baby,nap time is over. Its the last day here, we have to be on our best behavior so we can get the hell out of this hell hole" She grinned happily folding his clothes.

Paul opened his eyes and looked over at her. "You seem extra happy to be going home, had enough of your family eh?"

Steph sighed softly putting the shirt down in the bag. "Its not that I guess, just...me and Shane are different, we hardly get along anymore and I believe that right now is the time you and I should be spending together. We haven't been married all that long and I want us to spend as much time as possible"

Paul smiles over at her and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you baby, and last night was awesome" He chuckled softly and pinned her down on the bed. "At this rate I'll have you pregnant in no time at all."

"I really do hope that is the case Mr. Levesque" She grinned and laid there for a moment with him.

Marissa laid in bed staring at the ceiling, Shane was downstairs fixing up some dinner for everyone. Something had changed in her, something had changed in their relationship and she couldn't figure out what it was. She knew she had to soon though. Last night she stayed up and listened to Paul and Steph make love, not because they were too loud but because they sounded young and energized. The way her and Shane had been before there child was born. Shane knocked on the door lightly as he came in.

"Hey babe, you doing ok in here?"

She smiled softly and just nodded. "Yea I'm doing just fine, I was just finished up packing our stuff to go home."

"Alright well come downstairs in a minute or two, everything should be good and done by then"

Marissa nodded and watched him walk out. She sat on the bed for the next few minutes and saw Steph and Paul come out in the hallway. She smiled softly as she watched Paul carrying Steph around in the hallway like a caveman. To be 35, Paul was very much a child at heart, who knew how to be serious and how to play too. Not to mention he didn't have such a bad body for 35 either. Paul had put Steph down and let her go downstairs before peeking in the room at Marissa.

"Hey there, you gonna sit in here all day by yourself and just stare at the floor, or get this last day of "family fun" over with so we can go back to our normal lives?" He said softly grinning at her.

She smiled looking up at him. "I'm coming, I'm coming" She laughed softly as he playfully rolled his eyes and walked downstairs. For some reason, Marissa found herself staring at him all the way down. 'Don't even think about it Rissa, its your sister in law's husband, what is wrong with you' She shook her head slowly and headed downstairs with the rest of them.

Stephanie and Paul sat next to one another, holding hands under the table. Vince and Linda helped Shane set the table as Marissa made her way into the dining room slowly. As she entered she couldn't help but look over at Paul. The smile that he was wearing was nothing but infectious. She sighed softly, she remembered when Shane use to look at her with that same love and lust when things were just starting out with them. She sat down across from them as Stephanie giggled softly.

"Come on lets ask Marissa" She nodded surely at Paul.

"Lets ask Marissa what?" Marissa smiled as she was now intrigued about what their conversation was about.

"Do you think my husband is hot?" Steph giggled softly. She was busy pinching Paul's cheeks and he was too busy whinning and telling her to stop to see the uncomfortable look Marissa now wore on her face. She sighed softly and began to play around with her napkin.

"Well you know, I think he is alright looking" She said softly.

Stephanie smiled softly. "Alright looking? My baby is downright sexy, but since you are my sister I wouldn't expect any other answer from you."

Shane watched Marissa slowly, maybe Paul and Steph may have missed her reaction to that question but he sure as hell didn't. He shook his head a bit and looked over to his mother.

"Mom, do you think that for the last few days, something has been wrong with Marissa?"

Linda looked up from preparing the salad. "What do you mean Shane?"

"Well I don't know, this may sound crazy but, she seems to have taken an interest in Paul lately. A bigger interest then usual"

Linda laughed softly shaking her head. "My darling son, you are paranoid if you think that your wife wants your sister's husband. Marissa loves you and Paul loves Stephanie, they both know that if they did anything to hurt either of you kids that your father would make sure they would never breath another ounce of air."

Shane nodded softly not too convinced. "I never said I thought they were doing something" He laughed dryly. "I'm sure neither of them would ever do anything like that. I mean, Marissa and I have a son, we are perfectly fine" Shane nodded, he was trying to convince himself more then anyone else that he was right and that it was true but he was failing as of right now.

Soon all the food was set out on the table and everyone was gathered around. Vince rasied his glass and grinned. "A toast, to this family, this is our last night of our little family gathering and I have got to say it turned out better then I expected it to. Sure there was a few little obstacles that got in our way but things turned out well"

Stephanie smiled softly. "I'd also like to say that me and Paul have both enjoyed being here with all of you. Seeing my annoying big brother again wasn't so bad, though he may get on my last nerves. Then spending time with my sister in law, the person that I've become so close with in the last couple of years, its just nice that we can reconnect again. Ever since you had your baby and I got married, we seemed to have lost touch but I'm glad we were able to just pick up where we left off and be good friends. Of course to my parents, who never get too old for me to hang out with. Regardless of how sometimes, you guys can annoy me and I may think that I can do things all on my own because I'm a grown woman, I will always come to you guys when I need help because I know you will always stand there, with open arms and listening ears"

Well if Marissa didn't feel like crap before she really did now. Her sister, Stephanie, the person she considered to be a little sister to her, just poured her heart out about how much she missed there time together and how she is glad they could be such great friends again and all she did was sit there thinking about her husband Paul. She couldn't even figure out why Paul had become the number 1 thing on her mind. She had been around Paul plenty of times while him and Steph were dating and she never really showed any particular interest in him until now. Nevertheless she put on a smile to match the ones the family already had on their faces as they enjoyed a nice, peaceful dinner together. She looked over at Vince and Linda who seemed to be in a conversation with one another, she watched as Steph was intently cutting her food a certain way. Paul looked over at Marissa briefly before winking and flashing his killer smile. During this whole time though, she never thought to look over at her husband Shane, who was watching all of this unfold and not the happiest person either. He sucked it up though and just kept all comments and thoughts to himself. He figured if something was going on between Paul and Marissa, then it would surface itself soon enough.


	10. The Last Day Pt2

Later on that evening Stephanie and Shane were downstairs helping their parents clean up the kitchen. Marissa had went to lay down, being that she wasn't feeling well, though no one knew why. Paul had also gone upstairs to take a shower. Shane sat there washing dishes with his little sister, they hadn't done this for a long time. No Marissa or Paul around, just them. 

Shane looked over at Stephanie softly as he handed her the dishes to dry. "Steph, have you ever thought about Paul possibly cheating on you?"

Stephanie stopped and looked up at him. "No, I trust my husband and I know he would never ever hurt me like that. He loves me too much and I would prefer that he just break up with me and tell me to myself that he would like to be with someone else aside from just cheating behind my back. Why, do you think that Marissa is cheating on you?"

Shane laughed softly. "Please Steph, Marissa wouldn't think about cheating. She's not that type of person and she wouldn't do something like that to me" He said looking back at the dishes trying to change the subject. "So its been a long time since we've done this, you know just time for you and me. I kind of miss it, but only a little" He grinned splashing her with the soapy water.

Stephanie gasped softly and splashed some back at him. "Yes, I know what you mean but its not our fault that we got busy doing our own stuff. Its so odd, we use to be so close before when we were younger, what happened?"

"I guess its like you said, we grew up and have lives of our own. We shouldn't lose touch with one another though you know."

Stephanie nodded as the two siblings went back to washing and drying the dishes in silence. Upstairs Marissa was laying in bed, not asleep like she has been planning to be, just laying in bed. She listened to the water running in the bathroom next to her and Shane's room. Marissa sighed softly, she knew Paul was in there and she began to let the dirty thoughts run through her mind. She sighed softly again and closed her eyes, she shouldn't be having these thoughts about Paul. She shouldn't have any thoughts about Paul.

"I shouldn't be thinking about him, Shane and Steph will kill me if they ever find out about this. Maybe...just maybe I should go and see if he has enough towels. Yea I'll do that and then I'll go back downstairs, no harm in that right?"She nodded to herself and got up walking to the bathroom sliding in quietly. As she walked in the water shut off and she cursed to herself.

"Is that you Steph?" Paul laughed to himself running a hand through his hair. "I told you that I would be out in a few minutes can't you wait that long before I..."Paul stepped out looking over at Marissa.

Marissa was not shy about letting her eyes scan over his body and she didn't really care that he saw. She looked back up at his face as it was bright red as he quickly grabbed a towel.

"S..sorry Rissa, I..didn't know it was you, I thought it was...why are you in here anyway?" He asked wrapping the towel around his waist tightly keeping as far back as possible.

"Oh, well see I was just...I was heading downstairs and wanted to make sure that you had a clean towel before I went down" She said stepping a bit closer.

He nodded unsure of whether to believe her or not. At this point he didn't really care though, he just wanted her out of the room. "Well, yea I have a clean towel. So...you can head on downst.." Before he could finish his sentence she leaned up and kissed his lips slowly.

Paul blinked and quickly backed away, staring at her oddly. Marissa sighed mostly to herself, she knew she would be in some deep shit now. As if things weren't bad enough Stephanie and Shane walked up the stairs and walked over to the bathroom as soon as he pulled away.

Shane looked at the two suspiciously. "What is going on in here?" He asked crossing his arms. Steph has a blank look on her face, she didn't know what was going on but that fact that her husband and her sister were in the bathroom alone while he was in a towel did not sit well with her.

Marissa's head raced trying to think of something. "I was coming downstairs and Paul asked me to get him a towel."

Shane shook his head knowing it was a lie from the start. "I just put in fresh towels this morning and he's the only one that used this bathroom today so why would he ask you for a towel?"

Marissa gulped not knowing how she would be able to cover this up. "I don't really know why he would ask me Shane, all I know is that he did and I wasn't aware that there were towels already in here. Maybe, he just wanted me to see him..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Paul snapped back at her, he couldn't believe that she was going to sit there and lie, make it look like he was trying to get something to happen. Marissa sighed wishing she could take back the statement she just said, it didn't sound right and she knew the type of reaction Shane would give.

Shane glared at Paul and easily slid past Marissa. "You pervert, why the hell would my wife want to see you naked huh? She's got a husband thank you very much and last time I checked you had a wife Paul! A wife that happens to be my sister, you are so damn cocky, you think you are god's gift to women and you're not. How could you do something like this? Try and pull something like this, I thought we were friends"

"Shane we are friends, but it didn't happen anything like the way she said, if you would just list..."

"Now you are calling my wife a liar. How dare you, she's got no reason to lie to me. If you didn't call her in here to get you a towel then why the hell else would she be in here?"

Paul looked over at Marissa, his eyes pleading with her to just tell the truth and get it over with. Marissa sighed and just looked down. Stephanie stood in the doorway leaning on the door. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't know who to believe anymore. She looked between her husband and her sister. Paul had this pleading look in his eyes. A look that he wished someone would just believe him. She then glanced at Marissa, who was looking down guilty, as if she knew she had done something wrong and hoped she didn't get caught.

Steph sighed, she knew Paul was telling the truth but there was no way that Shane was going to believe that right now. "Come on babe, we have a flight to catch" She said softly taking his arm pulling him out of the room.

Shane went over to Marissa and hugged her softly. "I'm sorry that he tried something with you, I had no idea that he was like that, you know?"

Marissa sighed and just nodded not really hugging Shane back as she pulled away. "Yes, don't worry about it now though. We've got to get ready to leave."

Shane watched her reaction and raised an eyebrow. Something didn't seem right but he couldn't put his finger on it. Marissa had told him the truth right? So maybe she was just upset and didn't want to think about it right now. He shrugged as he followed her back to their room.

Paul quietly carried his and Steph's bags down the stairs and sat them by the door. Steph followed after him, she didn't want to get into this with her parents. As she knew her father would react the same way that her brother had and she wasn't in the mood for the drama right now.

"Mom, dad, we're ready to go. Come get your kisses" She called out as Vince and Linda walked into the room and over to them.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you two so much. Did you two already say goodbye to Shane and Marissa?" Linda asked as she kissed both of them on the cheek as Vince hugged them both.

"Um yes, they know we are leaving now" Steph said, it wasn't a complete lie. Shane did know that they were leaving but she wouldn't exactly call it a goodbye.

Shane came downstairs as Marissa tried to follow him quickly. Steph sighed as she saw this, she knew that face that Shane had on. He was planning to start something, possibly blow this up, which is what she was trying to avoid.

"Leaving so soon guys, we'll be sure to come around next week so you can try and finish your business with my wife" Shane spat as Paul just closed his eyes, he knew he was in for it now. Why? because they believed Marissa over him, because they thought he was a loose cannon and would just chase anything in a skirt.

"Excuse me but am I missing something?" Vince cut in really wanting to know what was going on here with his children.

"Didn't Steph tell you, of course she didn't because she is trying to protect that pig of a husband she has. Paul wanted my wife to see him naked, I think we can finish out the rest of his thoughts on our own."

Vince glared at Paul, he liked Paul for his daughters sake but he was just waiting for the moment that he slipped up so he could really lay into him. "How dare you, how dare you come into my house, your wife's family house and pull some type of stunt like that. You know I thought you were different. Linda, Steph and even Shane talked me into believing that you were different, that you weren't the way you seemed. I see now that I was right about you all along. You are a worthless piece of shit and you are NOT welcomed back in this house, do you understand?"

Steph looked at them with cold glares. "Has someone even asked for Paul's side of the story? No, you all assume that he is lying without hearing from him what happened. Is it so impossible to believe that Marissa would lie? Don't worry dad, WE won't be coming back here anytime soon. Maybe we'll catch up in another year or so" She said as she dragged Paul and their bags outside slamming the door.

Linda sighed softly. "Vince you didn't have to be so hard on him, you should have asked him and he probably would have told you what happened. You realize that Steph will probably never step foot in this house again?"

"Linda there is no explanation. Marissa told Shane what happened. We all knew that Paul was capable of this I don't get why Steph gives him so many chances. How could he disrespect our family in this way? We've done nothing but be nice to the boy as much as possible and he stabs us in our backs!"

"LOOK, can we all just stop talking about it. Its over with, please!" Marissa spoke as everyone looked at her. Shane took her hand and rubbed it slowly, he didn't understand why she wanted to blow this off so bad. Marissa looked over at him softly and just whispered. "Please, lets just go now ok"

Shane just nodded and looked over at his parents. "We better get going guys, we've got a flight to catch and we've got to go pick up Declan and stuff" Vince and Linda nodded as Shane went up and proceeded to get their bags.

Stephanie looked out the window at the scenary that was flying past her as Paul drove them to the airport. The whole ride had been very quiet, They hadn't spoken to one another about the situation. Paul couldn't tell if Stephanie was just sticking up for him or if she really believed what he told her was the truth.

"I believe you" Steph whispered quietly as she reached over putting her hand on his thigh.

As he stopped at a red light he looked over at her. "Really?"

"Yes Paul, I know you and you aren't what people say. You've never lied to me before and I don't expect you to start lying to me now. Besides the look on Marissa's face was quite obvious, at least to me. I'm sorry my family was so hard on you."

"Its ok, they were just looking out for your best interest" He said driving again. "I guess I just thought that all of that doubt they had about me had finally gone away, I guess I was wrong"

Stephanie sighed softly. "Its not that they believe that you would do something to hurt me, its just..well they've known Marissa longer. She's never done something like this before so they feel she would have no reason to lie. What..really did happen?"

"I don't really know what happened actually" Paul said softly as he kept his eyes straight ahead. "I was in the shower and I heard the door open up and I thought it was you, but it was her. She said she wanted to make sure that I had a clean towel and I told her ok, I expected her to leave but she didn't, she kissed me. I backed away, I was shocked..really thats the truth"

Stephanie shook her head. "I don't get why Marissa would do something like this. She's never shown any interest in you before so what makes her do it now?"

"I don't really know Steph, I wish I could answer that question for you. I just want to forget the whole thing ever happened. I want us to go home and continue trying for our family, just the two of us"

"Paul...I kind of wanted to talk to you about" Stephanie answered biting her lip. "With everything thats going on, you're not my fathers favorite person, he won't willingly give you time off and everything right now. So I was thinking that maybe, this family idea is something that we should put off, just for a little while though"

Paul nodded quietly, the disappointment on his face was quite obvious. He knew she didn't know how much he was looking foward to being a dad. It was something that he always wanted. He knew she was right and they would have more times to make a child but he couldn't help but just feel a little hurt.

Later on that night Marissa sat by their bedroom window. Shane was putting Declan to bed, lord she felt so bad for lying to all of them. Paul was a good guy and she made him take the fall. She felt like shit, she could tell that Steph knew the truth, she knew Steph would never talk to her again probably. Shane walked in silently and climbed into bed.

"Do you feel like telling me whats bothering you now?" He spoke softly as she made her way back over to the bed.

"I didn't...I didn't tell the complete truth today, about what happened with Paul"

Shane sighed softly, he had a feeling she left out a few details. "What parts weren't the truth?"

"I think the real question is..what part of the story wasn't a lie" She said looking down. "I'm sorry Shane but I didn't want you to think that I wanted Paul and I didn't want Steph to think that."

"Even though you really do? Lord Marissa I knew something was up, you let me call my brother a pervert. You watched my dad go off on him and you didn't do shit. How could you do that?"

"I don't know Shane. I don't want Paul, I guess I was..sexually attracted to Paul. He reminded me of the person you use to be, on how you use to be with me before Declan was born. You were exciting and our sex life was perfect, no its just... well we hardly do anything at all. It was a stupid thing and I should have never let anything happen today and if things weren't bad enough I let Paul take the blame for something he had nothing to do with."

"My sister will probably never speak to me again Rissa, after we were getting close again. We were finally back on track and then you let this happen."

Marissa looked at him. "I know, there's not much more I can but offer my apology Shane. I really didn't mean to cause this much trouble with everyone."

Shane leaned in and hugged her. "Its ok Marissa, things in this family just, always seem to happen like this."


End file.
